Galoshes and other overshoes have been devised to protect a person's shoes from rain, snow, and mud, and to provide improved traction on various types of terrain. Although a number of such products are known in the art, a need exists for an improved overshoe having a combination of attributes, including enhanced stability on rough or irregular terrain, greater comfort, and anti-fatigue and anti-skid properties.